


Restraint

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Bokuto, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Bokuto has a hard time following instructions.Akaashi intends to fix that.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Kinky sex has been my vibe lately. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

Akaashi paced back and forth across the kitchen floor, his cell phone pressed against his ear. “Yes, Takahashi-san,” he said. “I agree that it must be addressed. I will handle the problem first thing tomorrow morning.” He stopped walking. The tile was cool against his bare feet. “Of course. Thank you.”

Akaashi ended the call and placed the phone on the counter with a sigh. He stared at it, unmoving, the silence of the apartment allowing him to hear the restless rustling from the bedroom.

He lingered a few moments longer. His shirt hung half open, and he absently plucked at the remaining buttons. Then he left the kitchen and stepped into the bedroom, where he was met with a narrow golden scowl.

“Don’t look at me like that, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi. “It was a call from work. I had to take it.”

Bokuto said something, the words garbled by his gag.

“I did not do it intentionally,” answered Akaashi. “I didn’t expect him to contact me until tomorrow.”

Bokuto mumbled something else, kicking his feet for emphasis. He tried to move his arms as well, but they were bound to the headboard. The metal cuffs rattled. He was face-down on the bed, arms stretched over his head, neck craned to see Akaashi over his shoulder. 

“Don’t take that tone with me, Bokuto-san. I have other work issues I need to address. Would you like to wait here while I finish them?”

Bokuto pressed his forehead into the sheets and groaned. His hips shifted, drawing Akaashi’s attention to his bare ass.

“I thought so,” said Akaashi. He padded across the room, his footsteps masked by plush carpet. His approach was silent, so when he reached out and trailed his fingers along the curve of a muscular thigh, Bokuto jolted in surprise. He whipped his head around again, another pathetic grumbling leaking around the gag.

“I know, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi quietly. 

He threaded his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, gently. Then his tightened his fingers and pulled.

Bokuto gave a muffled groan as his head tipped back, neck straining with the angle. His hips moved again, shifting down into the mattress. 

Akaashi released him and shrugged off his shirt. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Bokuto’s thighs, nude except for tightly-fitting boxer briefs. He was stirring in interest, but not quite hard. He rolled his hips forward and rubbed himself against Bokuto’s ass, appreciating the light friction.

Bokuto tried to push himself back, seeking more contact, but Akaashi sat back on his thighs and held him in place.

“Be patient, Bokuto-san,” he said. “You know I’ll take care of you.” He trailed long fingers along the line of Bokuto’s spine, gently tracing downward, barely dipping his fingers between Bokuto’s cheeks before withdrawing.

Bokuto made a sound that was almost a sob.

He was being dramatic, and Akaashi knew it.

“I don’t understand why you’re being so difficult,” said Akaashi. “It isn’t as if I left you without any stimulation.” He dipped his fingers down again, pressing lightly against the plug firmly seated in Bokuto’s ass.

Bokuto yelped against his gag, cuffs rattling again as he struggled to push back into the pressure.

Akaashi let go, and Bokuto whined.

“I suppose I’ll just take it out, if you don’t appreciate it,” said Akaashi. He pinched the edge of the plug and pulled slowly, ignoring Bokuto’s muffled struggle as it stretched out his rim before popping free.

Akaashi tossed it aside, his cock pulsing with heat as he spread Bokuto’s cheeks apart and rubbed his thumbs lightly against the edge of the stretched rim. Bokuto fidgeted, clenching around nothing.

“I’m going to take off your gag,” said Akaashi. “I need your mouth. Don’t talk.”

Bokuto’s face was buried in the sheets. He didn’t respond.

Akaashi pressed a thumb against Bokuto’s hole. “Did you hear me?”

Bokuto raised his head enough to nod.

“You won’t talk?”

Bokuto shook his head, quickly.

“Alright.”

Akaashi moved, settling on his knees on one side of Bokuto, working at the strap of the gag secured around the back of Bokuto’s head. It slid free, and Akaashi carefully removed it from Bokuto’s mouth. 

Immediately Bokuto started to say something, but a flat look from Akaashi had him pressing his lips closed.

The corners of his mouth were chafed from the gag. Akaashi tilted Bokuto’s chin up, gently, and kissed each corner of his lips. Bokuto tried to lean in for more but Akaashi released him and sat up again.

“Here,” said Akaashi. He smoothed three fingers against the seam of Bokuto’s lips, which parted immediately. “Suck.”

Bokuto took Akaashi’s fingers into his mouth eagerly, pushing himself up on his elbows for better leverage. He bobbed his head forward, taking the fingers all the way to the back of his throat. His tongue circled them, sweeping along Akaashi’s fingertips and knuckles, spreading a moist sheen of saliva that leaked from the corner of Bokuto’s mouth.

Akaashi’s dick throbbed again, and now he couldn’t deny that he was hard.

“Good, Bokuto-san. That’s enough.”

Bokuto gave one last flick of his tongue as Akaashi removed his fingers, dragging them down to prod at Bokuto’s stretched hole. As he slowly pushed one of them inside, Bokuto uttered a raspy whisper of, “Akaashi.”

“Shh.” The sound hissed through Akaashi’s teeth. “Don’t talk.”

Bokuto’s face scrunched in frustration and he again let his face fall into the sheets. Akaashi carded his free hand through Bokuto’s hair as he fitted another finger inside him.

Bokuto wriggled beneath him, but it was only from the long-awaited stimulation. He’d been stretched enough that only two fingers didn’t do much for him.

So Akaashi added the third, and Bokuto shuddered. A sound was muffled into the mattress, but it didn’t sound like actual speech, so Akaashi allowed it.

“Spread your legs more, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto obeyed without hesitation, stretching his feet toward opposite corners of the bed, his thighs parting to give Akaashi better access. He could see the curve of Bokuto’s balls and the glint of a metal cock ring.

“Good. Now don’t move.”

Akaashi twisted his wrist, shoved his fingers deeper, and pressed downward.

Bokuto yelped, the cuffs rattling, the mattress shaking as he jolted. 

“’Kaashi,” he groaned, rubbing his hips down into the sheets. “’Kaashi, please-”

“You’re breaking the rules, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi flatly. His fingers went still, surrounded by pulsing heat. “Do you remember what happened last time you broke the rules?”

Bokuto bit his lip, staring up at Akaashi with impossibly wide eyes.

It didn’t work. Akaashi was unmoved.

Bokuto whined and buried his face again. He whispered a low “Sorry, ‘Kaashi” that was technically a breach of the rules, but Akaashi allowed it.

It was an improvement over last time, anyway.

Akaashi curled his fingers again, and Bokuto bit into a mouthful of sheets to contain his voice.

“I was planning to fuck you,” said Akaashi conversationally, “but that doesn’t seem necessary. I think you could come with just my fingers. What do you think, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto groaned again as Akaashi pressed deeper, his eyes squeezing shut, metal rattling as he tugged at his bonds.

He didn’t answer the question.

Akaashi was mildly impressed by his restraint.

“Very good,” said Akaashi. He rewarded Bokuto by curling his fingers harder, pushing against the spot that made Bokuto twitch, applying pressure until Bokuto was writhing. Broken syllables slipped through Bokuto’s clenched teeth, the sounds vaguely resembling Akaashi’s name.

Akaashi threaded his free hand through Bokuto’s hair, fingers slipping through the dyed strands, lingering with a gentle sort of fondness. 

Then he gripped a fistful and yanked.

Bokuto arched back, a stuttering yelp dripping from his lips.

“Turn your head,” said Akaashi. He shuffled closer, sat up on his knees, and rubbed his dick against Bokuto’s cheek. “Suck.”

Bokuto rushed to comply. He lapped at the head of Akaashi’s cock, looking up at him with lustful golden eyes. When he took it into his mouth he did it all at once, bobbing forward quickly, flinching a bit as Akaashi’s dick nudged at the back of his throat.

Akaashi clenched his jaw and swallowed down a moan. 

“Good,” he said. His voice was lower than usual, as close to husky as it would ever get. He curled his fingers, and when Bokuto jolted, he sank down on Akaashi’s dick just a little bit further. “You’re doing very well, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto closed his eyes and moaned around a mouthful of cock. The sound went straight to Akaashi’s dick, making it pulse in Bokuto’s mouth.

He pumped his fingers in and out as Bokuto started sucking in earnest. Bokuto braced himself on his elbows, the angle awkward because of his bound hands, and bobbed his head up and down at a quick rhythm. His tongue flicked against Akaashi, licking at the underside of his dick, teasing at the head. Akaashi closed his eyes and thrust forward once, nearly making Bokuto choke, before pulling back. 

He yanked on Bokuto’s hair again, forcing his head up, and hunched over to kiss him. 

It was a mess of tongues and teeth. Spit dripped from the corners of Bokuto’s mouth, mixed with traces of Akaashi’s precome. It smeared between them as Akaashi dipped his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth and bit at his bottom lip. 

Akaashi pressed his fingers in deep one last time before withdrawing completely. He shuffled back, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and sat on his heels to watch Bokuto unravel.

Nothing happened, at first. Bokuto laid his head against a forearm, staring at Akaashi with eyes that were mostly pupil. His breath was coming fast, his muscular back rising and falling quickly. His hips still fidgeted, rutting into the mattress, seeking friction that couldn’t satisfy him.

The longer Akaashi waited, the more Bokuto squirmed.

He opened his mouth to complain, then caught himself at the last second and snapped it shut again with a frustrated groan. He buried his face in the sheets, tugged at the cuffs, and rolled his hips down.

A desperate whine escaped him and he raised his head again. “’Kaashi, please, I-”

“Hush, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, I know, but I-”

“The rules.”

Bokuto looked absolutely crushed. He flattened his face into the mattress again, tried to cover his head with his arms, and made a sound of absolute exasperation when the cuffs prevented him.

“The rules are dumb,” he said, the words nearly muffled into incoherence.

“If you would like to stop then just say so.”

Bokuto raised his head, face his crumpled in distress. “But Akaashi…”

“Would you like to continue or not?”

Bokuto blinked, slowly, his hazy gaze leveled at Akaashi. “I want you to fuck me, ‘Kaashi.” His voice scraped lower, a gentle rasp that made Akaashi feel too warm. “I want you to fuck me so hard it hurts. I want you to make me scream your name. Please, ‘Kaashi… _Keiji_. Please fuck me. I want you, Keiji. I want you so much, _please_.”

Akaashi gripped the base of his dick, his jaw clenched so tightly that it hurt. “That isn’t going to work, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes dipped down, to the hand that was keeping Akaashi’s impending orgasm at bay. Then he looked up at Akaashi’s face again, his stare sharper. 

He’d found a weakness, and he was going to dig in until he won.

“But you fuck me so good, Keiji,” said Bokuto, punctuating the sentence with a moan. He lifted his hips, presenting his ass. “I need your cock. I need to feel you, I want your come in me, I just want _you_. Please, Keiji. Please fuck me. I’ll be good, I swear.”

“You will not be good,” snapped Akaashi. He gripped himself more tightly, even as he inched forward with a scowl that was darkened by lust. “You will be a nuisance, as always.”

He pulled at Bokuto’s calf, spreading his legs further apart. Bokuto immediately moved to help, shifting onto his knees, looking at Akaashi over his shoulder with a contradictory blend of lust and adoration. 

He’d broken the rules, and Akaashi shouldn’t have given in, but he was nearly as desperate for it as Bokuto was.

He compromised by smacking Bokuto’s ass, so hard that Bokuto flinched from the impact. “Apologize for breaking the rules.”

“I’m sorry,” said Bokuto immediately, his eyes going impossibly wider. “I’m so sorry, ‘Kaashi. I didn’t do it on purpose. Please forgive me. Please take care of me.”

The apology was equally earnest and manipulative. 

Akaashi didn’t stand a chance.

“Are you stretched enough?” asked Akaashi, though he already knew. He slid his fingers into Bokuto one more time, scissoring them, stopping just short of the spot that would make Bokuto moan. 

“Yes,” said Bokuto, trying to wriggle further back. “Yes, I’m ready. Please.”

Akaashi withdrew his fingers, slowly. They were wet with lube and he stroked himself lightly, spreading the excess.

His fingers were shaking a little as he wrapped them around Bokuto’s hips, holding him steady as he pushed in with one steady thrust.

Bokuto moaned, shameless. Akaashi had to bite his lip to keep himself from doing the same. He pulled out and thrust forward, shallowly. The slide was smooth and the heat was intoxicating and Bokuto’s moans were absolutely mouthwatering.

One of the perks of preparing Bokuto in advance was that Akaashi didn’t have to wait for him to adjust. He gripped Bokuto’s hips more tightly and started fucking him, slamming forward with enough force to nudge Bokuto closer to the headboard, the cuffs rattling as the bed shook.

Bokuto’s voice rose in a continuous moan, rising and falling with Akaashi’s thrusts, becoming more and more desperate with each slipping second.

“’Kaashi,” he gasped, “please. I need to come. I need to so bad, please.”

“You broke the rules,” said Akaashi, not breaking his rhythm. His pleasure was building, climbing with spikes of intense heat, but he fought it back. “That means you don’t get to come. Maybe next time you’ll do better.”

“’Kaash,” whined Bokuto, blurring the name into a single syllable. He was gripping his own hair tightly, head down. “Please, please, _please_. I didn’t mean to, I just want you so bad, I just… Please let me. I’m gonna die.”

“You won’t die, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi thought he was in danger of dying himself, though, if he held his orgasm back any longer. He slowed his thrusts just a little. It didn’t help much.

“Keiji,” rasped Bokuto, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. His face was red and his eyes were wet and he looked _wrecked_. “Keiji, please. Fuck, you’re just… you’re so pretty and I… I want to come with you inside me. You’re fucking me so good, I just…” He trailed off with a moan, pressing his face into the mattress again.

“You’re only saying those things to manipulate me,” said Akaashi. He spoke through his teeth, because his jaw was clenched so tightly that it hurt. Despite his words, he stopped his thrusts and reached between Bokuto’s legs, lightly squeezing his balls before finding the cock ring. He worked it loose, and Bokuto made a sound that was almost a sob. 

“Thank you, ‘Kaashi,” he said, twitching as the ring was carefully removed. “Thank you, I love you.”

Akaashi smiled a little despite himself. “I love you too, Bokuto-san. Although you’re still terrible at following rules.”

“I’m sorry, I just- fuck, _fuck_ , Keiji!”

Akaashi slammed into Bokuto as if he’d never stopped, this time embracing the heat that curled down his spine and dipped lower, building into an inferno. 

“Touch me,” panted Bokuto, pushing his hips back against Akaashi. “Please touch me.”

Akashi curled over Bokuto and slid a hand around his hip, across his stomach, and down to his cock. He squeezed it and Bokuto shouted in relief. Akaashi jerked it a few times, his hand moving as quickly as his thrusts. 

Bokuto moaned Akaashi’s name as he came, his cock pulsing in Akaashi’s hand, threads of come slicking between his fingers. 

Akaashi rolled his hips forward one last time before following, coming deep inside Bokuto, twitching from the intensity of his orgasm. The two of them were a mess of sweat and spit and come, and Akaashi had rarely felt more satisfied.

Bokuto collapsed face down on the sheets, his limbs splaying bonelessly. Akaashi sank back on his heels, eyeing the strong curves of Bokuto’s body with heavy eyes. When the kick of his heartbeat slowed, Akaashi crawled forward and freed Bokuto’s hands from the cuffs. 

His arms slumped to his sides and he didn’t move.

“Are you dead, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto gave a small groan in response.

Akaashi smiled a little and carefully worked his hand beneath Bokuto’s shoulder, rolling him over onto his back. Bokuto went without resistance, flopping over and cracking his heavy eyes open. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true.”

Akaashi brushed Bokuto’s hair off of his forehead, a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his fingertips. 

The sheets were a lost cause, but Akaashi had made plans to change them before they’d even started. 

“Did I do good?” asked Bokuto, blinking a couple of times. 

Akaashi breathed a sigh. He dropped onto his side and draped an arm over Bokuto’s stomach, pressing his cheek against a strong shoulder. Bokuto was filthy, but Akaashi wasn’t much better. A quick shower would fix that. “Not particularly.”

“Akaashi…”

“Better than last time,” said Akaashi. He dragged light fingertips along the planes of Bokuto’s torso, making him shiver. “You still have significant room for improvement.”

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi.”

“Don’t be. I enjoy being with you, Bokuto-san. Obedient or not.”

Bokuto grinned and scraped up enough residual strength to curl an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “You’re the best, ‘Kaashi.”

“That’s your post-orgasmic bliss talking.”

“Is not. It’s love talking. I love you.”

Akaashi smiled against Bokuto’s sweaty skin. “I love you too, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about Haikyuu with me on [ Tumblr](https://worthlesspride.tumblr.com/).


End file.
